1. Field of the Art
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductors, and more specifically, to configuring a supply voltage in a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power management is an important problem in semiconductor devices. In order to reduce power consumption of devices, it is often desirable to operate the devices at the lowest possible supply voltage at which the device will meet desired performance standards. However, because performance is also affected by manufacturing variations between devices, this ideal operating voltage may vary significantly between devices. Furthermore, the ideal operation voltage may vary between different supply voltages on the same device.